


佳期

by xns0312



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xns0312/pseuds/xns0312





	佳期

“…小姐今日，怎有空来探望小生呐？”

 

“你回来啦，”郭麒麟应声答了。

 

他早听见了陶阳开门回来的动静；可陶阳走过来，从背后圈着他，凑在他耳边压住了声音说话，他的耳尖子仍忍不住地红起来。陶阳倒不继续玩笑下去，拿下巴蹭了蹭他柔软的发顶，“你今儿怎么把这行头穿回来了？”

 

陶阳今日从剧社里对完词出来，已经是月上中天；他原来不指望郭麒麟能回来得比自己早，要不是夏一凡明早还要去给学生上课，急着散伙，一群人还能在剧社留得更晚。

 

然而他回家却发现，郭麒麟回来了，还回得比他早：客厅里灯暗着，沙发上乱糟糟扔着郭麒麟的包和外套；但更让他惊讶的还在后边，郭麒麟正坐在桌边翻戏本子，身上还套了当年唱《大西厢》时候穿过的红帔。

 

当年他们一块儿演《大西厢》的时候不过十八九，郭麒麟还带着点没减下去的婴儿肥，脸蛋圆咕隆咚的，罩在宽松的帔里倒也相宜，但始终不能敌今日的身段好了；如今他穿着这宽松的帔往凳子上一坐，宽袍大袖透风漏月，腰间几条褶皱往下一落，竟显出来盈盈不堪一握，山高水又深。可见人说宽袍大袖不宜于展现人体曲线俱都是瞎话。

 

“嗯…后台整东西呢，我就拿回来了。”

 

 他声音里细细的颤，好像拨过琴弦留下的尾音。陶阳这就确信自己今日有艳福可以享，不禁在心里暗暗感谢了一番辛苦的人民教师夏一凡，把头更在郭麒麟肩上埋得深了；看着他晶莹圆润的指尖从白浪里探出来，更觉得这行头保养时洒的烧白还未散尽，鼻尖尽是醉人的气息，勾着人往里堕。

 

陶阳搂着腰把人往后带，却不想郭麒麟直接转身投进了他怀里，热烘烘像要拱了他的心，凑上来的嘴唇又软又嫩，叫人再细着尝也尝不够。陶阳太清楚他禁不住什么，去刻意舔弄他的上颌，就能听见他喉咙里细细的呜咽声。然而亲着亲着，郭麒麟好像突然想到什么，退离了陶阳的唇瓣，兀自去解自己身上红帔的系带，把帔在一旁安置好了，他身上白色的衬里映着台灯柔和的温暖的黄光，更显得他杏眼桃腮含秋水；脸上的红晕秀色可餐。

 

纯洁又情色。

 

没人受得了这些，陶阳当即把人紧紧扣在了窗台边上，窗外月色空明，寂寂如霜，手底下的肌肤却是滚烫，陶阳一手沿着人腰上滑腻的汗往上摸，一手绕到人身后要去解衬裙的系带，郭麒麟却突然挣扎起来躲着他，“…别…不要……”地求起人来，脸更红得要滴血。

 

“给我吧，小姐，我想你想得紧呐！”这份上了，谁也知道退让着就是真呆子。陶阳一把把人压紧了，干脆利索抽了衬裙子的结，精细的褶子哗地淌到地上，露出玉一样光裸结实的腿来：怹里头竟什么也没穿。

 

这下真叫人又惊又爱了，听着人闷笑出声，又被一刻不停地往身后探，郭麒麟臊得太过直要恼，唔唔嗯嗯嘟囔了几句，破罐子破摔朝人叫：“你还不进来，你行不行？！”

 

他喊完又想跑，陶阳直接把人扣住了，套子都不戴就往里捅：方才他摸到郭麒麟的股间一手的滑腻，一想想郭麒麟是怎么夹着这样的东西，穿着嫁衣似的红帔在家里等他，他就已经硬的不行。

 

郭麒麟有点吃痛地惊呼，连呼吸都滞住了两下：陶阳凿得太深了，一下肏进了他最深的地方，又急又重地顶弄他，完全不像往常温柔缠绵的节奏。他其实能觉到点痛，但又觉得所有的血液轰鸣着奔流，说不清楚到底是痛苦还是久违的快感弄得他脑袋嗡嗡。喊叫出了声才想起自己还在窗台边上，而窗下路灯光晕里的树叶寂寂无言，叶下冷露无声。他一瞬间觉得自己真好像西厢下院的崔莺莺…这窗子外头有没有人像红娘一样听着他们房里这般动静？

 

可这些念头又很快消失…陶阳握着他的腰，一点不惜力，凶狠地撞着他最敏感的地方，手环过来拿指甲掐着他的乳尖，他气都喘不匀，“轻点……不行，……啊不要……”地胡乱告着饶，连窗台也要攀不住，小腿肚子绷得要抽筋。他勉强喘了几口气一叠声去求陶阳：“去床……去床上，好不好…啊，阿陶…阿陶！……”

 

陶阳其实也明白自己这会儿有点太疯，可他停不下来，他觉到自己也是个色令智昏的混蛋。郭麒麟无意识地摆着腰，紧紧地咬着他，滚烫地缠着他，他的蝴蝶骨在自己眼前翩翩欲飞，勾掉人三魂七魄，这滋味实在太好太让人疯狂。他也不知道郭麒麟讨饶了多久，等到停下来，郭麒麟的脸上已经都是无意识淌出来的眼泪。

 

从窗边挨蹭到床上的两三米都让人急不可耐，他们一起跌到床上，郭麒麟拿腿缠住陶阳的腰，窗户还没关，风含着夜露的味道吹进来。但他他放肆地叫出声音；两个人都根本不想压抑一点。陶阳叼着郭麒麟颈侧的皮肉，每一下都狠狠地往他最熟悉的敏感点上叩。郭麒麟本能地收缩着去迎合，除此之外根本反应不了太多，就在过分热切的节奏里攀到顶峰。陶阳从他身子里退出来，撸了两把，把东西全射在他身上。

 

 

郭麒麟腻在陶阳怀里慢慢平复呼吸，就听到陶阳在他耳边轻轻笑起来…“太疯了，我今天。”

 

两个人身体之间黏腻滚烫的汗水让人有一种皮肤要生长在一起的错觉……但郭麒麟往陶阳怀里蹭了蹭，让两个人贴得好像更紧了一点点。他整个人还浸在高潮之后的怠惰里，有点儿昏昏欲睡。

 

“我也是…”，他有一搭没一搭玩着陶阳修长的手指，“咱俩太久没好好待在一块儿过了。”

 

郭麒麟这一阵太忙，忙着拍戏，忙着商演，他忙着专访忙着拍杂志；都忙得不着家，他知道陶阳想他，他当然也想陶阳想得要死。陶阳三不五时思西厢想莺莺地这么来半句，真正想的又哪里是莺莺，想的只能是郭麒麟。

 

好不容易回来一趟，郭麒麟乐得陶阳多说几句腻歪话。陶阳温柔地亲着郭麒麟的肩膀，听着人软绵绵跟自己撒这娇：“我可想你了…”，只觉得恨不得把人天天栓在怀里，把所有情话，老的新的都说给他听， “一日不见兮思之如狂…你再不回来…我看我就要尸骨喦喦鬼病侵害。”¹

 

郭麒麟被他引经据典的哄人话逗笑了，就要去嘲笑他的文不绉绉，陶阳却拿嘴堵上了他，这回他吻得轻柔又仔细，轻轻地勾着郭麒麟的舌头，温情脉脉地不放他走，隐含的意思却再明白不过。郭麒麟几个月没好好见他，本来也没够，从善如流顺从地回应起他的唇舌。

 

陶阳伸手从他积着汗的腰窝往上抚弄，手指一节一节地划过郭麒麟的脊柱，指尖滑到他肩膀上打着圈，又俯下身去吸吮他的乳尖。这地方方才被他掐得狠了，这会儿红艳欲滴，越发地敏感，陶阳拿牙一磨，郭麒麟的腰就软了，拧着身子直呼受不了。陶阳当下也不着急，就换舌头去慢慢地舔他，偶尔落一两个印子上去在他身上……胸口，肚脐，腹股沟…他握着郭麒麟的手腕一路往下舔弄，一直埋进他泥泞不堪的下身。

 

郭麒麟的欲望早就又抬了头，陶阳亲了亲它，把顶端含进嘴里。郭麒麟一下子反应过来想要推开他，陶阳极少这样伺候他：他的嗓子眼太金贵，从前即使陶阳乐意这么做，郭麒麟也多半不肯受用。可这回陶阳不肯让郭麒麟推开他，攀着腿根不让人动弹；他的舌尖在顶端打了一会儿转，然后努力把郭麒麟吞进了更深的地方。郭麒麟能感觉到陶阳喉咙里的肌肉密匝匝挤上来，紧紧箍着他，这新奇的的刺激让郭麒麟开始打着抖，脚尖都绷紧了，小腿肚子直转筋。他始终不能不挂记着陶阳的嗓子，但这挂记带来的犯罪感却让快感显得更加鲜明。他努力的去推陶阳，说这不行，说他不要。好在陶阳也没有非要吸他出来，但还是又给了他两个深喉才松开嘴。

 

郭麒麟如释重负地喘着气，配合着陶阳翻了个身，他以为陶阳会直接进来了，却突然感到陶阳分开他的臀尖，是把滚烫的舌尖贴上了他身后的褶皱。郭麒麟一下子脑子一片空白了，他没料想到陶阳会对他做这个…他的下身经过刚才早就一片湿泞，最早弄进去的润滑和他们两个人的体液全都糊在一起，陶阳却好像混不在意地只想侍弄他…这种事情的心理快感太巨大，郭麒麟尖叫出了声，内壁忍不住地抽搐起来，巨大的快感从他的胸腔冲向大脑，好像下一秒他就要忍不住地高潮。

 

陶阳把舌头退出来，换上手指去刮搔他里头最敏感的褶皱的时候，郭麒麟忍不住操地骂出了声，陶阳正含着他底下的囊袋，抬起头来含混地对他说：“大小姐怎么好骂脏话？”

 

“啊……嗯，你进来吧…给我……快点……”，郭麒麟已经快要把床单攥出个洞来，他浑身冒着热汗，肌肉绷得发酸，那些乱七八糟的矜持是再也顾不上的，到了这个份儿上，再矜持的官家小姐在心爱的人面前也要变成荡妇。

 

陶阳把手从郭麒麟的身体里退出来，伸手想要去床头柜里翻套子，却被郭麒麟拦住；郭麒麟拽着他精实的手臂，对他说：“没事……弄进来吧…都给我。”

 

这话讲得陶阳头皮发麻，郭麒麟太会了……他内敛，他害羞，甚至他有时候闷着不说话；但他又天赋地能拿出最天然、柔软又纯情的样子说只有他能听的放浪话。神仙也难忍，陶阳想。

 

“你就这么饿？嗯？今天吃什么了这么欠操？”陶阳一边放低了声在他耳边说着荤话，一边扶着郭麒麟的腰，慢慢地把自己埋进郭麒麟的身体里。郭麒麟浑身都在发抖…陶阳埋进他身体里的感觉让他餮足，可明明他进来的节奏是这么体恤温柔的，他却还要在自己耳边说着混账的荤话。陶阳只在靠近穴口的的地方浅浅地抽送，不像讨好却更像挑逗，根本不能满足刚刚被狠狠疼爱过的地方；郭麒麟只好拧着那一搦腰去夹他，在他身下扭得像一尾滑鱼，嘴里说着软话求他：“欠……我欠操……啊…你，你快点…陶阳……深…啊”

 

“叫我什么？”

 

“陶阳……阿陶……啊…弟弟………哈……”

 

“什么？嗯，我的小姐？”

 

“呜……老公…老公…啊……先生，相公！”

 

陶阳看着郭麒麟也是什么都叫出来了，也不再逗他，亲掉他饱满脸颊上被逼出来的生理性泪水，搂紧了他的腰快速地顶弄起来。郭麒麟在他耳边哥哥相公的一通乱叫，修剪得短短的指甲都抓得他背上满是红痕，底下一下一下的咬着陶阳。陶阳也知道他快不行了，伸下手去用力帮他抚弄着前端，一边也不压抑自己在他身体里冲撞的节奏，每一下都扎实地撞在郭麒麟的敏感点上。郭麒麟一口咬住陶阳的肩膀，没挨几下就交待在他手里，陶阳也放任着他高潮时过分紧致的后穴把自己绞射了出来。

 

被抱着去清理的时候已经到了四更天，郭麒麟身上一片青红狼藉，陶阳把他身子里自己弄进去的东西一点点引出来。他身后的小口被欺负得狠了，甚至有点红肿起来，娇艳的样子真正是露滴牡丹开，差点引得陶阳在浴缸里又要把持不住。

 

窗前一轮皎皎月，勾却今宵相思债。

 

 

1.喦（yán）喦，本意指山石高峻，尸骨喦喦，形容人瘦骨嶙峋；鬼病，有相思病之意。自王实甫北西厢。 

 


End file.
